Balooladdin
Balooladdin is Baloo The BearFan360 Spoof of Aladdin coming in The Future on and animal style Cast * Aladdin/Prince Ali-Baloo (The Jungle Book/Talespin) *Princess Jasmine-Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) *Genie-King Louie (The Jungle Book/Talespin) *Jafar-Don Karnage (Talespin) *Iago-Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) *Abu-Thumper (Bambi) *The Sultan-Yogi Bear *Rajah - Simba (Lion King) *The Peddler-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Gazeem The Thief-Colonel Spigot (Talespin) *Prince Achmed-Vincent (Over The Hedge) *Old Jafar-Jock(Lady and The Tramp) *The Magic Carpet as itself *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Elephant Abu as Himself *Razoul-Scarface (Animals Of Farthing Wood) *Razoul Guards-The Blue Foxes (Animals Of Farthing Wood) *Woman at The Window-Vixen (Animals Of Farthing Wood) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin-Sasha Rita and Georgette (Oliver and Company/All Dogs Go To Heaven) *The Three Balcon Harem Girls-Nala Sawyer and Gia (The Lion King/Cat's Don't Dance and Madagascar 3) *Balcony Harem Girls-Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Necklace Man and Woman-Xiro and Kairel (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Fat Ugly Woman-Marha (Jungle Cubs) *Two Hungrey Childern-Oliver and Marie (Oliver and Company/The Aristocats) *Two Man Watching Prince Achmed-Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Omar The Melon Seller-Mufasa *Pot Seller-Tigger *Nut Seller-Master Shifu *Fish Seller-Robin Hood *Necklece Seller-Prince John *Fire Eater-Spyro The Dagon *Apple Seller-Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Boy Wanting an Apple-Fievel *Genie's Transformation #Sheep Genie as Himself #Dragon Genie-Himself #Old Man Genie-Rafiki #Little Boy Genie-Oliver #Leopard Genie-Himself #Goat Genie as Himself #Harem Genie-Gloria (Madagascar) #TV Parade Genie-Tigger #TV Parade Hots Harry-Kanga *Gigantic Genie-Tublat *Abu Transformtions *Chearleder Genies-Themselves *Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Genie Jafar -King Kong the Giant Gorilla (King Kong ((2005)) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Flamingo of One as Himself Scenes *Balooladdin Part 1- Ariabian Night/A Dark Night *Balooladdin Part 2-Baloo on The Runs/One Jump Ahead *Balooladdin Part 3-Baloo Fight With Prince Vincent/One Jump (Respise) *Balooladdin Part 4-Princess Rebecca's Dream *Balooladdin Part 5-Yogi Bear and Don Karnake's Conversation/Rebecca Runs Away *Balooladdin Part 6-Trouble In The Market Place/Don Karnake's Evil Plan *Balooladdin Part 7-Baloo Arrested (Part 1) *Balooladdin Part 8-Baloo Arrested (Part 2) *Balooladdin Part 9-Baloo Escape With a Scottse Terrier *Balooladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Balooladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Balooladdin Part 12-The Amazing All-Powerful King Louie (Part 1:Friend Like Me) *Balooladdin Part 13-The Amazing All-Powerful King Louie (Part 2) *Balooladdin Part 14-Yogi Bear Upbraids Don Karnage *Balooladdin Part 15-Baloo's First Wish *Balooladdin Part 16 Don Kranage Makes his Move/Prince Baloo *Balooladdin Part 17 Yogi Bear Rides On The Carpet *Balooladdin Part 18-Baloo Argues With King Louie/Baloo Goes to Rebecca *Balooladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Balooladdin Part 20-Baloo Almost Spills The Beans/Baloo and Rebecca Kills *Balooladdin Part 21-Baloo Gets Ambushed/King Louie Saves Baloo's Life *Balooladdin Part 22-Don Karnage Gets Exoped *Balooladdin Part 23-Baloo's Depression/Jose Carioca Steals The Magic Lamp *Balooladdin Part 24-Yogi Bear's Announcement/King Louie's New Master is Don Karnage *Balooladdin Part 25-Don Karnage's Dark Wishes *Balooladdin Part 26-Prince Baloo (Respise) *Balooladdin Part 27-The End of The Earth *Balooladdin Part 28-Baloo vs Don Karnage (Part 1) *Balooladdin Part 29-Baloo vs Don Karnage (Part 2) *Balooladdin Part 30-Baloo vs Don Karnage (Part 3) *Balooladdin Part 31-Happy End In Arabah *Balooladdin Part 32-End Credits Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Clips Form Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Talespin *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs *Saludos Amigos *Bambi 1 & 2 *Yogi Bear TV Show *Robin Hood *Cat's Don't Dance *The Lion King *Kung Fu Panda *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Noah's Ark/El Arca *The Legend Of Tarzan *Madagascar 3 *Oliver and Company *The Aristocats * The Swan Princess * King Kong (2005) Category:Baloo The BearFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Future Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs